The Little Red String
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: Hiei&Kurama fic. Kurama is brooding over how he feels about Hiei, and finally decides to tell him. But he freaks out at the last minute. How will Hiei react? Will he ever know? R&R (COMPLETE)


The Little Red String  
  
Author Note: I don't Own anything from yyh, so ha! Let's see you try to sue me now, suckers!  
  
Kurama's P.O.V Hiei. He's the one person I truly feel close to, besides my mother of course.  
  
We share similar memories, both being former thieves of Makai. Feared by some, respect gained by others.  
  
Then we both went right. It was a hard transition for the both of us. Him more than me. I was re-born, as Shuichi Minamino. As for him, well most of the time Hiei acts as if he's never gone straight. He's so stubborn, but I know well he has.  
  
We share an unspoken bond, as I like to call it. Hiei and I seem to understand each other by a simple nod or look. We know what the other is thinking and for Hiei, the use of words is unnecessary. And I'm more than fine with that.  
  
I can talk with Hiei. Sure he'll just smirk or make wise ass comments sometimes. But when I catch him in a good mood, he'll listen to me.  
  
He visits me every night, through my window. I leave it open just for him. And every night, it's the same procedure.  
  
I'll be up waiting at my desk, finishing some stray homework or reading a book. My digital clock will be on high, so it's all the brighter for me to notice. When the numbers silently change to 1:00, the familiar black shadow glides into my room from the tree outside my window. I know he is there from the start, I can feel his yoki. He knows I can feel it too. Hiei is also watching my clock with his keen crimson eyes. When he enters, and steps quietly toward me, I will swivel around in my chair to face him. "Need to talk tonight." He asks always. I'll smile at him. I used to ask him if anything was troubling him too. But he would just curtly shake his head and ask me his question again. So I stopped pressing.  
  
If I do need to talk, like I said, Hiei will listen. If I don't, he'll go downstairs and raid my fridge of the chocolate sweet-snow he loves so much. Hiei will bring it back upstairs and we'll share the ice-cream, eating in silence.  
  
When I get sleepy, he'll lean against my wall until I fall into slumber. When I wake in the morning again, he's gone. That's the way it works, and I'm thankful that he keeps coming, without fail. I hope he knows I need his company. Kami I hope he never stops coming.  
  
It was only until very recently did I learn how much deeper my feelings ran for him. The little fire youkai makes it so much harder for me not to love him. Of course, he doesn't know he's doing it. And I can't help how I feel.  
  
The way he gobbles up his ice cream like a small child. How he watches over me when I'm sleeping and follows me contentedly to school every morning, hiding in the trees. His attitude, his eyes, his height. There is too much to say about the koorime without making myself sound like a blithering idiot.  
  
Do you know that old myth? About everyone being attached to their soul mate by an invisible red string tied to their finger? I like to entertain thoughts about Hiei being on the other end of my thread. It sound corny I know, but hey, a guy can dream right? But I know for a fact that the Koorime wishes he didn't have a string at all. And it kills me. Some nights I want to tall him how much he hurts me, even with realizing it. But that would make his visits more awkward and Hiei would eventually fail to return.  
  
As Yoko Kurama, I had had my pets. Toys, merely, that I used to gain myself the pleasure I couldn't get from stealing and murdering. I try to push these thoughts from my mind. This is because I know Yoko is still inside of me. He is merged with the human, Shuichi, to form Kurama. Just Krurama. Me. I'm afraid that Yoko still has his clawed grasp over that part of my heart. And is using my poor Hiei as another one of his pawns. I don't want to hurt the Koorime in a way worse than death. That's the very last thing I want. It would break this weak ningen heart as well as his.  
  
But I need to tell him. Hiei has the right to know. It's most certainly not what I want to do, but what I feel obligated to do. Hopefully he wouldn't go too far.  
  
— —  
—  
  
Authors P.O.V  
  
Poor Kurama couldn't be more nervous. He could even feel small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was 12:30 on this brisk spring night.  
  
Half and hour left until Hiei arrived for his nightly visit. Which left half an hour for the poor kitsune to ponder more awful outcomes of the confrontation. Why was it becoming more nerve wracking as every minute passed? All he wanted to do was let Hiei know how he felt. It was probably not returned, and then what? He'd never see the fire youkai again? Possibly. Unfortunately, Kurama's other half remained inside of the little demon.  
  
Hiei himself, was waiting outside, watching quite amused as Kurama avidly paced and circled his small room.  
  
The red-headed baka was so preoccupied that he didn't notice his beloved Koorime's yoki had appeared 30 minutes early. Hiei slipped into the room and sat silently on Kurama's bed, waiting to see if the other boy would notice him. "Kitsune Baka!" He remarked rather loudly. Not to mention very purposly. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, one foot poised 2 inches from the floor, and a hand in the midst of tugging at red locks of hair. He had frozen.  
  
Hiei snickered, and smirking, he rose off the bed and poked him in the chest. The fire youkai had to suppress the laughter as Kurama fell onto his ass, hard. "Hiei!" Kurama said startled. The Koorime held out his hand. "Daijobu Ka?" He asked. "Hai. Please don't ever do that again." Kurama was blushing. "How long were you there?" He took the offered hand and stood quickly up.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Long enough Kitsune Baka. It looks like you have a problem." The fire youkai tilted his head and stared straight into emerald eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Kurama shot him a warning glance, then bit his lip to stop from blurting out whatever was coming. Hiei's eyebrow gracefully rose high into his forhead, and his face was twisted in concern.  
  
"Hmm, I'm hungry. Are you hungry Hiei. Yes? Okay, I'll go downstairs and get us some ice cream." A retorical question he himself answered. He bolted out of his room as fast as the damn ningen legs could carry him. It was an escape. He was running. Kurama always ran from such a situation. One of his major downfalls.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
I have always enjoyed my nightly visits to Kurama's house. I never like to admit it, but his room smells good, and I have never hated being near him.  
  
The aura around the boy and his home was warm and it's scent smells of roses and spices. All of Kurama's growth of course.  
  
I Like being able to listen to the kitsune and to know that he trusts me. Even after everything that is written in my past. He himself has those memories, caked in the dried blood of others and imprinted on his mind and soul.  
  
Yes we still see gore, thanks to that brat Koenma. But definatly not like what we had before. I care for the kitsune, maybe more than someone like me should have. I had spent my whole life making sure I showed no compassion. Could I wreck years of work for some feelings so forbidden? How the hell was I supposed to know?  
  
When I was sitting in his tree, watching him pace and circle, I could sense his Yoki being very uneven. He didn't notice me enter his room. Thoughts raced through my mind. He was nervous. If someone had been hassling him at that thing called school...I would have their heads on the damn chopping block.  
  
I know he had been expecting me. He expects me every night. But I had startled him, and he froze like I was Karasu or someone equally as dangerous and hentai.  
  
I was immediately concerned and confused. It wasn't like Kurama to be so easily frightened.  
  
Kurama! I wanted to say, Did I frighten you? I'm sory. Am I really that scary? What's wrong? No I'm not hungry for Sweet-snow  
  
Kurama then darted out of his room, and left me standing there, forlorn. I wanted to know what was the matter. He couldn't just leave me hanging.  
  
I jumped back out his window and raced to the front door where I had a small idea he would try to exit.  
  
The door swung open after a few seconds, as I had predicted. Leave it all to me still being demon.  
  
My kitsune was red faced and panting. His eyes were ringed with fresh tears making the stunning green of them magnify to all they could be. At the sight of me, he shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Kitsune!" I shouted at him. "Kitsune, tell me godammit! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Get away from ME!" He screamed. I don't know why these words hurt me so harshly. Or I didn't at the time. Kurama had never talked to me like that before. But what got me deep in there was, I didn't have a single clue what I had done.  
  
He stood there in the doorway, hands on the doorframe to support the weight of his knees buckling beneath him. His eyes were shut tight, like he didn't want to look at me.  
  
His words had cut clear to my heart faster than my katana. And not only that. Kurama was suffering and it hurt. Had I reduced him to this? Kami, I wanted to hug him, but I held my composure. That's probably what makes me seem like an arrogant bastard who can't give a damn about anyone but himself. Let alone love someone. Is that what Kurama was thinking? Did he love me and know this painful fact?  
  
It all made sense to me now. He did know. But he couldn't find the courage to tell me he loved me anyways. Kurama was afraid of rejection.  
  
I pitied him. I felt he needed to be comforted in his new state. Kurama's legs had finally given up and he was in a heap on the front step, sobbing in uncontrolled anger and defeat.  
  
"Kurama" I said in a dull voice. "I come to see you ever night. I offer to talk. I had hoped you were able to trust me enough to tell me anything. Was I wrong in hoping so?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know" He mumbled into his hands. "You really want to know? I'm gay. There!"  
  
"So? It doesn't matter to me." I replied, trying my best to say so in a comforting way, which, mind you, is not one of my strong points. "Just so long as you stay the same old kitsune, it shouldn't have to matter."  
  
Saying this was only followed by an awkward silence. Kurama had looked up from his hands and was staring at me. I avoided his gaze but his emerald eyes were so hard to ignore. The look I displayed on my face made him smiled. Even though his optics were puffy, his hair was matted and his cheeks tear stained, his face lightened.  
  
I let out an exasperated sigh of relief. I was always good to see such a pretty face smile. Very unlike me, I put a finger to his chin. "Remember this Kitsune baka!" I smiled. "You can always count on me for anything."  
  
"Hiei..." He said quietly. "Do you pinky swear?"  
  
"What?" I asked. "Refresh me on ningen tactics please." He laughed.  
  
"Pinky swear." He took hold of my hand and linked our two little fingers together. "It's a lock and keep for the promise you just made." We both looked down at our fingers. My baby finger was tingling in a way I had an uneasy feeling about. Kurama must have felt it too, as his eyes were locked on them as well.  
  
He released my finger, and I took to examining it. There was a thin red irritation circled around the base of the digit.  
  
"It's that little red string." Kurama smirked. He was looking at me differently now. Not filled with hatred, but more with happiness, like the old Kurama.  
  
The tricky little kitsune took an advantage. He curled his long fingers around my arms and claimed my lips as his only.  
  
He broke off quite quickly and wrapped me into a hug. "Hiei, I love you." I squeezed him back. You have no idea how long I had wanted to do that. Just to have him in my grasp, feel his warmth around my body. "I love you too, Kitsune Baka." I replied. MY kitsune baka.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A.N  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Well I did it! My very first Shounen ai fanfiction starring one of my favorite pairings. Hiei and Kurama! Yays! Lets review. We have a little angst at the beginning. Fluff at the end. Maybe anger somewhere in the middle. It's alllll good!  
  
Karasu: No bad! Bad Mistress Shinigami! It's supposed to be ME and Kura- kun! ME!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Yeah, but I don't like fics with you and Kurama! Even though Hiei is MINE, I support this pairing very very mich so! So Get back you Raging Pervert!  
  
Karasu: Oh you're evil!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Now you better get out of here before I start playing with your oh-so-soft-and-pettable hair! Bwhahaha!  
  
Karasu: Ack! *Runs* 


End file.
